fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hair Razor
Hair Razor is Golden Locks' evil alter-ego who was created when Timmy wished the relationship between her and Crimson Chin would end. Feeling that their relationship would turn the Crimson Chin comics into sappy love stories, Hair Razor was created to try to stop this relationship for good. Character Her appearance is a complete switch when compared to Golden Locks, a sexy outfit consisting of a black jacket, black body suit, tall black boots, a black choker on her neck, her trademark long black hair, purple lipstick, purple ear-rings and, unlike Golden Locks, has a tiny black spot on her right cheek. Being magical in origin she possesses incredible powers including flight, control of electricity and a super strong, shapeshifting hair. She was created in order to eliminate the love between Crimson Chin and Golden Locks. Personality and traits She is very cold-hearted, when Crimson Chin kicked Timmy off a tall building she looked at him fall and turned the other cheek. Also she was very cold towards Crimson Chin even to the point of telling him that she doesn't like his super chin. Powers Her powers focus on her hair. She is able to elongate it and use it like tentacles. Her hair is very strong to the point of lifting heavy trucks and containers. She is also able to shape her hair (into scissors, hair razors etc.). Her most relevant ability is to fire lightning from her hair and she is able to summon from her hair the "Hair Clips of Doom", clips that can impale the foe. She may be a lampoon of Sedusa (The PowerPuff Girls) or Sindel (Mortal Kombat). Weaknesses Hair Razor said that her heart is locked, but Golden Locks herself can't bear to see children suffering (e.g. when Timmy was falling off the building) and will eventually save that child even if Golden Locks has turned into a villain. If her heart is unlocked, she turns back into a hero (i.e. Hair Razor turns back to Golden Locks.) Trivia *In the Swedish dub, the character's name is Hårkvinnan, means "The Hair Woman". *Many fans believed she looks like a ghost from Danny Phantom; due to having the same skin color of a ghost and the fact that she glows like one. *Hair Razor bears a resemblance to Sam Manson from Danny Phantom, another show created by Butch Hartman, and shares the same voice actress, Grey Griffin. *Hair Razor strikingly resembles Livewire, a foe of Superman's created for Superman: The Animated Series. Both have pale skin and can control ambient electricity. Appropriately, The Crimson Chin is a parody of Superman. *Hair Razor bears a striking resemblance to DC superheroine Black Canary, whom Grey Griffin would later voice in the cartoon series Batman: The Brave and the Bold. See also *Chindred Spirits *Timmy's Secret Wish! *Golden Locks Gallery ChindredSpirits281.jpg ChindredSpirits297.jpg ChindredSpirits306.jpg ChindredSpirits327.jpg Category:Characters Category:Comic book characters Category:Female Category:Characters voiced by Grey DeLisle Category:Minor Characters Category:Former Villains Category:Wishes Category:One-time characters Category:One-time Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Character main pages Category:Evil Category:Alternate Forms Category:Season 6 Category:Crimson Chin villains